


Drive, She Said

by KimberKatie



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberKatie/pseuds/KimberKatie
Summary: A simple version of what happened post-S2 finale, when Angela and Jack flee their own wedding.





	Drive, She Said

It had all happened so quickly that neither of them had really known what to make of it. One minute they were prepared to take the biggest leap of their lives, and the next minute they were like jumpers without a cliff to leap from. In hindsight, Angela should have known that it would come to this, she should have known that her past would come back to bite her on the ass. She remembered that only a year earlier she had learned, for the first time, that the Fijian broomstick leap she had taken in her youth had netted her a husband. But at the time of the discovery she had been too caught up in her work, and her nightlife to really care.

But this time she’d been told there was too much invested to just ignore it and carry on. She was part way into her fairytale wedding to Jack Hodgins, a man she loved very much, and actually wanted to dedicate her life to. And this time, she was sober, and wanted to recall every single moment. But instead of a hundred smiling guests, delightful red velvet cake, and a husband who loved her for who she truly was, she was left with the memory of an Agent with the State Department, blandly telling her that, due to her current, and legally binding marriage, she could not be allowed to give herself to Jack. 

It was as though time had stood still for that single moment, and all Angela could focus on was the look on Jack’s face. Pain, confusion, and so much disappointment. Throughout the months of their courtship, she had been the one to hold out, refusing the initial date until Cam had convinced her to go for it, turning down Jack’s proposals the first and then second times he had asked, and not wanting to move in with him. She had seen the crushed look on his face each time, and knew that her actions may eventually push him away from her. But each time she said no, it only seemed to strengthen his resolve. And just when she tried to pull away, to distance herself, he would find a way to pull her back towards him.

So when she had finally agreed to his proposal, ‘third time’s a charm!’, Cam had said to her, she insisted the wedding take place within a week, and everything had to be extravagant and perfect. It hadn’t given them much time, but with Jack’s financial connections, they had made it happen, only to be told that it just wasn’t meant to be.

Their saving grace that day had been Caroline Julian, a friend and co-worker of Booth’s, whom they had dealt with on more than one occasion in their last few years with the Jeffersonian. It was Caroline who had said, upon seeing the look of surprise on Jack’s face, and the mortified look on her face, that they “run”. Angela had glanced at Jack, sure he was about to do that on his own, and to hell with her, but instead she saw a smile brighten across his face, and he proclaimed, “I like it!”

Facing all of their friends, and family would have been the next challenge, had Jack not been right beside her holding her hand. Together they had marched out, thanked the guests for coming, and ordered them to proceed straight for the reception. And then they had heeded Caroline’s advice, and they had run, hand in hand, right through the front doors of the church.

Angela, who had come with Brennan to the church, and therefore hadn’t seen Jack arrive, was surprised when she saw his choice of transportation. A smile played on her lips as she stared at the big blue convertible (of some sort), that was sitting in front of the church. She was never any good with car names, and they all seemed to be types of animals: Jaguar, Cougar, and Lynx, … at least the higher quality cars that Jack liked to collect and drive. She remembers a time in her youth when someone – possibly a grandmother or grandfather – had told her that in “my day” these cars were referred to as “Breezers”. So whenever she saw a car without its top, in her mind it became a Breezer.

Jack caught her looking, and a lopsided grin grew on his face. 

“Do you like it?” He asked, his eyes shining.

Angela nodded. “Pretty,” she had replied, running her hand over the metal blue body, feeling the warmth of the mid-day sun that had been absorbed into the paint.

“Watch this,” Jack said. He ran over to the driver’s side, put his hands on the top edge of the door, and vaulted himself into the car. He turned to her and grinned. “Your turn.”

She raised an eyebrow his way, and held up her hands. “Um, Jack … retro wedding dress?”

“Ah.” He climbed up onto the vinyl seat and jumped back out the driver’s side, coming to stand beside her on the cement. “Here,” he lifted her into his arms – a stretch, considering their size difference – and placed her into the passenger seat, then returned to his side of the car and hopped in again.

When they were both belted in, he turned to look at her, studying the way the sunlight played upon her dark hair, giving it highlights of rich auburn, and he grinned. 

“What do we do now?” He asked.

Without missing a beat, she uttered one word. “Drive,” she said. And he complied.

They dropped by the mansion for his wallet and some cash, and took to the open road. Neither of them had any place urgent to be, no matters that needed to be dealt with, and nobody to explain to. They had both taken a month off work, in anticipation of a honeymoon of some sort, and as such, were not expected to be anywhere for any length of time.

Their first stop had been at a dingy roadside motel in a tiny placed called Ocean City. They had been driving for hours, and Angela had admitted she hadn’t eaten yet that day, in order to save her appetite for the reception (and also maybe to fit a bit better into her already snug dress). The motel had a small diner attached, and they had decided to both spend the night, and get something to calm their stomachs. And while the motel hadn’t been the cleanest, and both the bed and sheets had seemed questionable, neither of them really cared.

The next morning they set out early, and while Jack gassed up the car, Angela had picked up a few maps in the service station. She had circled about a dozen cities and towns, and Jack laughed when she told him she had chosen the “prettiest sounding” names.

Their next stop had been in Sleepy Hollow, New York, simply because Angela thought it was a neat name for a city. They stopped at a roadside stand along the way, and Angela had picked up a few canvases, charcoal, brushes, and pain. She made a sketch of the gorgeous orange sunset, as she and Jack sat in his car, gazing at the colours filling the sky. All the while Angela was focused on the horizon before her, Jack had his eyes glued to her face. The setting sun gave her skin a glow, and he could see a sparkle in her eyes. Though he had focused on her beauty from the day he met her, he had never quite seen her glow as she did that night.

Green Harbor, Massachusetts had given them a place to rest their heads, and sun and surf to entertain them. They bought bathing suits in town, and spent the evening frolicking in the Atlantic Ocean. Angela let Jack bury her in the sand, and gave him an unimpressed look when he sculpted her sandy body in that of a well-endowed mermaid.

Angela had insisted they stop and spend the night in Cape Elizabeth, Maine, because of the gorgeous Portland Head Light that she had seen from the road, and demanded they stop at. Angela had taken a second canvas with her, and situated herself on a rock at the adjacent Fort Williams Park, where she sketched the lighthouse, placing herself and Jack in front in their wedding attire (which they had long ago traded for slacks and tees).

Before they knew it, they were crossing the board, and found themselves in Chance Harbour, New Brunswick. Angela thought this fitting, since chance had brought them together, and made them into a couple, even after all they had been through. Angela had walked into town for a few more supplies, leaving Jack near the beach. When she returned, she saw the car, but no Jack. But as she drew closer, she noticed that the driver’s side door was slightly ajar, and a pair of running shoes could be seen over the top edge. When she asked him what he’s doing, he patted the seat beside him, and said, “Come have a look”. 

That was where they spent the rest of the day, and the entire evening too. The breeze from the ocean was cool, but they had blankets and each other to keep warm. Clouds gathered in the clear blue sky, which gave way to stars and a big, bright moon. They fell asleep in each other’s arms that night, both wondering if there was anything more beautiful in the world then where they were right then.

The next day, a ferry ride took them to their final destination, a place that Jack had chosen. Shag Harbour, Nova Scotia, he told her when they reached the city centre and secured their place at a bed and breakfast, was the location of a highly publicized UFO incident that had taken place in 1967. On October 4th, an unidentified object that crashed into the water near Shag Harbour, and had never been identified. Identified only as a USO (unidentified submersed object) in Canadian documents, the object was observed falling into the water by local townsmen, but never located. Navy divers had been called in, and while one local fisherman swore he saw the divers emerge with an aluminum-coloured piece of metal, the government swore no evidence of the crash had been found.

Watching Jack relay the information to her, Angela had garnered a sense of how much this meant to Jack. She knew he had been to many places over the world where UFOs had been reported to have crashed, where little gray men had been seen wandering around, and where the biggest government conspiracies had been said to have gone under deep cover. But something about being there with him as he gazed into the harbour, and studied the surface of the water as though something may emerge at any moment, even forty years later, Angela felt a jolt ripple through her body. She was happy to share this with him, and glad that she could offer up something, after the fiasco at their wedding. He had been so good to her, giving her everything she had requested, and complying to her every wish and command. And now, holding him as he watched the waves roll into the Canadian coastline, she was finally able to give him something back.

The next morning they were packed and ready to go. Souvenirs they had collected along their way, gifts for their friends and co-workers littered the backseat, and spilled into the tiny trunk. As Angela stepped into the car, Jack studied the woman he had fallen so madly in love with, and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Husband or no husband, he wanted to be one to make Angela smile, to make her eyes shine like they had for the length of their trip. And while it wasn’t a cave filled with glowing worms in New Zealand, he knew that this trip had given them more than a wedding ever could have. 

“What now?” He asked, as she closed the car door behind her.

She simply took his hand, and grinned,

“Drive,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! These are pretty old fics of mine, but I figured I'd post them anyway.


End file.
